Carl Grimes
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Carl´s history. Carl Grimes is a character featured in the stories: Walking With The Witches, The Charming Dead ''and ''Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Carl Grimes is the one the main protagonists in Walking With The Witches and also a character in The Charming Dead. He is the son of Rick and Lori Grimes, and the older brother of the late Judith Grimes. In Walking With The Witches, Carl is the Hand and the leader of the Pentad. He is in love with Louis Morales and Ron Anderson. His best friends are Enid Nacon, Sophia Peletier, and Meghan Chambler. He is friends with Mikey Marcano and Cyndie Park. His cousins are Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews; along their kids and spouses. He is also the cousin Xander Harris along with his husband and kids. History Early Life Walking With The Witches When Carl was four years old, he was visiting the Halliwell Manor with mother and father to see his cousins; Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Prue adored Carl and was so much like her. Carl's school smarts developed really early and he could talk with big words. When at the Manor, demons attacked and Carl protected his mother and father, and his cousins. He acted without instinct and used his powers to vanquish the demons. Afterwards, he passed out and was taken back to King County; his powers being bound prior to leaving. Contact sort of fell out between him and the sisters, as he didn't know what he did wrong as he couldn't remember. The sisters didn't either and only thought it was a demon attack, and Carl had to go away because of it. Later Life Carl is currently growing up as a witch, a powerful one. He is the Queen's Hand and also the leader of the Pentad. He is friends with Enid Nacon, Sophia Peletier, Meghan Chambler, Mikey, and Cyndie. He fell in love with Louis Morales and ''Ron Anderson, and became torn between the two. ''(The rest of his history can be found in Walking With The Witches) The Charming Dead Carl is a character in the The Charming Dead. He is a survivor of the outbreak. He is the son of Rick and Lori Grimes. During the initial outbreak, Carl believed his father to be dead, so he and his mother joined Shane Walsh to travel to Atlanta to the refugee camp. As time progresses, Carl slowly becomes hardened due to the severe loss of life and the environment around him, and he has shown to be more than willing to assist and protect the people he cares about. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Carl was born in 1998 and grew up in King County, he experienced an average childhood where he was raised by his father, Rick Grimes (a sheriff deputy) alongside his mother Lori (a housewife). The three lived together as a typical family in a single-story house in King County, Georgia. He also befriended his father’s closest friend, Shane Walsh. Powers and Abilities The following list shows what powers Carl Grimes currently has (WWTW). Basic Powers * Spell Casting - 'One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making'' - ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying ''- ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship '-' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This is Carl's primary ability as a witch which he can channel with his eyes and hands. He shares this power with his cousin, Prue. ** Telekinetic Teleportation: The ability to teleport using telekinesis. As Carl had been maturing he was able to develop his telekinesis power as a way of teleporting. ** Telekinetic[[Telekinetic Combustion| Combustion]]: 'The ability to control the molecules of the air displaced when using it. Carl can speed them up to the point of combustion. This is differs from Piper Halliwell's Molecular Combustion, which is an offshoot to her freezing power. ** 'Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. ** Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Carl is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. ** Agility: 'The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Carl achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and is able to perform enhanced acrobatics. ** 'Advanced Telekinesis: 'The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force. ** 'Super Strength: 'The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Carl can use this to best enemies in close-combat by combining his telekinetic power with his physical force. * 'Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Carl gained this power after Prue died (just like Telekinesis) because she no longer needed it. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. He shares this power with mother Lori and his cousin Phoebe. ** Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeler to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Carl can access Deviation, which he often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ** Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. * Telepathy: 'The ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. An individual with this power is known as a Telepath. Carl has full control of this power. Enid Nacon is also his anchor (''eye of the hurricane) and her mind is the only he can't read. * 'Projection: '''Allows the user to manipulate reality. Carl had developed this power during his Wiccaning. It allows him to use some other powers by projecting what he wants. * 'Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity or lightning. He shares this with his cousin Prue. * Sonic Scream: 'The ability to produce a scream so powerful that it can kill. * 'Knowledge Absorption: T'he ability to absorb any knowledge held within an inanimate object ''or person's mind. ** Carl can 'via touch' absorb the thought from any person. This involves pain as well. This can be considered an advanced form of Empathy and Telepathy combined. * '''Cryokinesis: '''The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. He shares this power with his cousin Prue's past life, Polina Bowen. ''Other Powers'' * 'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Carl possesses this due to being an upper-level witch. * 'Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. He does possess a different form from that of Whitelighters though. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carl has killed: * Numerous counts of demons (Walking With The Witches) Trivia * Carl's name originates from 'Charles' which is derived from German meaning 'man'. It is also derived from the common Germanic element which means 'army' or 'warrior' - this could be a reference to Carl growing up as an adult from an early age and becoming a survivor. * Rick and Carl share the same blood type, which is A+. They share the same blood with Paige Matthews in The Charming Dead. * Carl's first known kiss was with Sophia. (WWTW). * Carl is gay. He is in love with both Louis Morales and Ron Anderson. He has had a sexual moment with Louis as well. (WWTW) * Carl can sing and dance. (WWTW) * Carl took ballet when he was little. (WWTW) * Carl is the Hand and leader of the Pentad. (WWTW) Note * Information is subject to change. Info may be added or removed. References # Carl Grimes - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Charming Dead Category:Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Witches Category:Pentad Members Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Warren Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Grimes Family